Si hubiese llegado tarde
by Soffa Shindou
Summary: Gareki se tardó más de lo previsto en llegar a la habitación de Lady Mine y las situaciones sucedieron de manera un poco diferente...


Nai se encontraba acorralado entre el cuerpo de Lady Mine y la cama de esta, luego de haber sido atrapado y esposado mientras buscaba a Karoku.

-No te pongas nervioso, vamos a jugar mucho. ¿No estás contento?- La varuga lo miraba con diversión.

-Ugh-se quejo el albino- Esto es horrible, estás sentada sobre mí y pesas…- respondió asustado. La cara de la mujer se transformo a una llena de ira, para pasar rápidamente a una de sorpresa. -¿Por qué tienes esto?- Dijo levantándole la mano al chico e indicando el brazalete en su muñeca.

Nai le explicó que buscaba a Karoku y necesitaba el brazalete para encontrarlo pero la mujer se lo quito. –Mhh… en conclusión guardare esto hasta que encontremos a Karoku ¿Bien?- el chico iba a replicar pero la mujer continuo hablando mientras sacaba un objeto alargado y un frasco con un liquido desde un mueble.

-Bueno ya que te quedaras conmigo desde ahora te presento uno de los juguetitos que te acompañaran durante un buen tiempo.-

El pequeño no sentía que esos juguetes fueran buenos. Al notar la extraña cara del menor Lady Mine intento tranquilizarle –Te aseguro que nos divertiremos- y sonriendo de una manera extraña le quito al chico una a una sus prendas de ropa. Al terminar tomo el alargado juguete y lo cubrió con el contenido del frasco.

Gareki corría a través de las ventilaciones de aquella enorme mansión, se había retrasado más de 10 minutos en el plan porque no contaba que una cantidad irracional de cables le enredarían antes de llegar a su destino.

Cuando llego al sitio indicado hizo explotar una bomba lejos para distraer a la dueña de la casona, esta estaba ocupada introduciendo el juguete en el blanco traserito del chico.

-¡¿Justo ahora?!- Llena de ira y con una falsa sonrisa le hablo al albino que jadeaba descontroladamente –espérame aquí pequeño- termino de introducir rápidamente el aparato, lo encendió.

-Ahhhmmm! ¿q-que es esto? ¿Por qué vibraah?- La mujer se fue dejando al chico de ojos escarlata sintiendo extrañas corrientes por todo su cuerpo.

Pasados unos minuto después de que Mine saliese otra bomba estallo, esta vez en el cuarto donde Nai se encontraba gimiendo, este se asusto pero las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel "juguete" eran más fuertes como para de dejar que la incertidumbre se apoderara de él.

El moreno entro en el cuarto aceleradamente, se dirigió a revisar los muebles pero una voz le distrajo -Ah! Mhh! Umh!- Nai se retorcía sobre la cama con sus manos apresadas por las esposas sobre su cabeza, su cara sonrojada, sus ojos lagrimeando entrecerrados al igual que su boca. Gareki se quedo embelesado mirando su delicado y blanco cuerpo excitado por más tiempo del que él pensaba.

Mine en su forma varuga se movía ruidosamente hacia la habitación luego de deshacerse de los chicos que invadieron su propiedad. Él chico de ojos negros se espabilo al sentir los pasos de la mujer acercarse. Sintiéndose acorralado, no encontró mejor escondite que el espacio entre el suelo y la cama que ocupaba Nai.

Luego de unos segundos Lady Mine entro al cuarto.

-Sah… saca e-esto ¡mhh!- gimió el albino, la varuga lo ignoro. Al ver el hueco en el techo sospecho que había otro invasor. Olfateo y pudo sentir de inmediato un esencia distinta a la suya y la del menor en la habitación. Una de sus manos se movió rápidamente debajo de la cama tomando lo primero que encontró, la pierna del moreno.

Gareki fue levantado con brusquedad, quedando colgado del agarre de su pierna, saco rápidamente su pistola y disparo a la mujer tantas veces como le fue posible pero la mujer pudo esquivar los disparos y quitarle el arma.

Mine sonrió triunfadora - Mírate, ya no puedes hacer nada- El chico pataleaba intentando zafarse pero lo único que logró fue hacer reír a Mine.

–Quédate a jugar con nosotros, después de todo tu cuerpo te lo está pidiendo- apunto al bulto en la entrepierna de Gareki. Luego mirando al albino se carcajeo -serán mis muñecos por siempre- esposo al derrotado pelinegro, lo dejo a horcajadas sobre a Nai con las manos sobre la cabeza – ¡Vamos! Comételo, morenito. – Nai miraba desde abajo a Gareki,

Mine libero el bulto del moreno y este comenzó a moverse rozando su miembro con el del albino – abre la boca pequeño - empujo a Gareki y dejo sus caras muy cerca - ya sabes que hacer.- Dijo la mujer contenta de lo que veía.

Gareki abrió la boca para besar a Nai y…

Asustado despertó en el cuarto que compartía con Nai en la segunda nave de Circus.

–¿Q-que mierda acabo de soñar?- Susurro. De pronto recordó la lasciva cara del albino y se sonrojo, rápidamente se levanto dirigiéndose al baño a espabilar. Pero apenas se incorporó, notó que no tendría que solo espabilar sino también bajar el bulto de sus pantalones.

Antes de salir del cuarto observó a Nai durmiendo y pensó "¿Hubiese pasado eso realmente si me hubiese demorado más? Tsk… Maldito animal ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? ¿Por qué no te puedo tocar?"

Se acerco al albino y le beso la frente –Te amo, Nai- susurró.

Vio al menor despertándose y, sonrojado, huyó rápidamente al baño. ¿Qué pasaría si Nai lo siguiese?

 ** _Ummh... Hola! He venido esta noche a entregarles este corto fic de mi pareja favorita de mi manga favorito. Hay tan pocas cosas de ellos que me desespero *llora*_**

 ** _Bueno es mi primera vez publicando en fanfiction y no entiendo mucho la verdad... así que cualquier error pueden decírmelo y lo arreglare. También agradecería criticas o elogios o tomates o lo que quieran en los reviews._**

 ** _Gracias por pasarse a leer!_**

 ** _Soffa!_**


End file.
